


The world of Steven Universe Farther into the Future

by LMasterm1nd



Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Bios, F/F, F/M, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd
Summary: A look into Beach City 22 years later and the characters in this series
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lars Barriga/Emerald, Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287
Kudos: 36





	1. Beach City 22 years later

Over the course of 22 years, Beach city has changed a lot. Little Homeworld is now a registered district of Beach City. Steven is the elected representative of the Beach City district. Steven, contrary to popular belief, didn't get elected because of his diamond lineage or his hybrid lineage (although those did give him a little leverage) it was his belief that humans and gems can coexist peacefully that got him the vote.

With gems and humans interacting so much over the years, eventually Steven is no longer the only gem human hybrid on earth. There are currently three types of hybrids.

Paternal Hybrids: a paternal hybrid is when the hybrids gem parents plays a paternal role in their creation, meaning it's the human who has the baby, which means the gem doesn't give up their physical form. The gems on a paternal hybrid is a misshapen, malformed but fully functional copy of their gem parent's gems, their gems are also more malliable than their gem parent's gems and grow along with them. Because the gem parent doesn't have to give up physical form, paternal hybrids are a lot more common.

Maternal hybrids: A perfect example of a maternal hybrid would be Steven. The gem is the one who has the baby and thus has to give up physical form, because of this maternal hybrids, while many do exist are not as common as paternal hybrids. The gem on a maternal hybrid is their gem parent's gem, maternal hybrids also age at a slightly slower rate than paternal hybrids and ordinary humans.

Quarter hybrids: currently there are only two quarter hybrids in existence, and those would be Steven's kids: Rose and Piers. It goes without saying that a quarter hybrid is the offspring of a gem human hybrid and a normal human. Like paternal hybrids, Steven's kids have a misshapen, malformed and fully functional copy of Steven's gem, their gems resemble natural uncut pink diamonds. 

Greg's support group: The fathers of maternal hybrids, naturally have to deal with the loss of their gem partners. Greg Universe, having dealt with this sort of loss himself, decided to open up a support group for those fathers to help them heal, help them learn to cope with the loss of their loved ones, he also encourages group members to share their stories about the times they spent with their gem partners.


	2. The characters

Steven Universe (Age 40): Steven is a lot more mature than how he was in the original series and in Future but glimpses of the Steven we all know and love do break through once in a while. He has dealt with many challenges throughout his life, but currently the only challenges he faces are those of fatherhood. He cares a lot about his children, even if one of them in particular can be a pain in the neck. With the love and support of those around him (and the monthly visit with a therapist) Steven had learned to deal with the emotional issues he faced in his late teens. Steven's current relationship with Connie, is the result of trial and error, the challenges they faced when they were kids helped build the relationship into what it is today. 

Dr. Connie Maheswaran Universe (age 39): A great example of the 21st century professional woman. She serves as the head of the political science dept of the University of Delmarva. Connie pretty much knew what she was getting into when she proposed to Steven, her life at home can be a little chaotic but it's nothing she can't handle (it also helps that Steven's job is done in his home office, so he does more than his fair share of the housework), although sometimes she feels she hasn't done enough as a mother to her children. Of course the reality of it all is her kids do look up to her, although they both fear receiving "the look" which she only does when the kids get into trouble. 

Rose Stevonnie Universe: Steven and Connie's firstborn child. She is full of energy, adventurous, rambunctious and sometimes a bit of an airhead. She has a habit of not thinking things through when she plans anything, She also has a few childish habits that she hasn't quite grown out of, but she also has her mature side (although she rarely ever brings it out). As for her middle name, she was given her middle name because she looks exactly like Stevonnie did when Steven and Connie were younger (modern Stevonnie had gained a few more masculine features over the years) but unlike Stevonnie, Rose is 100% female.

Piers Universe: Piers is Steven and Connie's second child. He takes more after his mother (although he does has his father's looks and a few of his mannerisms) he looks almost exactly like his father did when he was 13 (but with a darker skin tone) he is a creature of habit, he likes to do things in a certain order, which if disrupted, can set his day off course. He may be smart but he sees himself as more of a craftsmen, he particularly likes making weapons in Bismuth's forge, alongside Bismuth (who sees him as a potential apprentice). He also likes to hang out with Peridot and Lapis, watching the hit new series: Camp Pining Hearts: The Next Generation. He also has a few friends at school, a not a lot but a few. 

Garnet and Amethyst still live at the beach house, although Pearl left and had moved in with Sabina (Mystery Girl from Last One Out Of Beach City) and started a family with her.

Pearl has been made the godmother of Steven and Connie's kids

Joshua Pearl:The son of Pearl and Sabina. Joshua is a young man in his 20's and is the first paternal hybrid. He resembles a masculine pearl. He's a graduate of a nearby trade school and currently works as a mechanic at the Car Wash. He's basically the type of person Pearl was pretending to be in Last One Out Of Beach City. He can be a bit of a tough guy but he's actually a really nice guy deep down (just don't make fun of his naturally pink hair if you don't want a broken arm) He has a bit of a sweet tooth, he particularly likes lollipops, cake pops, pretty much any confectionery on a stick. His relationship with his gem-mother is complicated, it's not that he hates her, it's just that they don't quite see eye to eye, he feels as though his gem-mother doesn't really see him as a grown man and wants to prove it to her that he is. He also seems to have picked up a bit of a dialect full of incorrect grammar (which he originally only spoke in just to tease his gem-mother but it sort of grew on him)


End file.
